More to Love
by yugiyamisex4eva
Summary: A stranger has taken an interest in Loki and is determined to show him that he is more than what people think about him. Mean Odin, Thor, Warriors 3 and Sif. Alternate fictional Character. Loki will be queen of another world, this guy will show Loki how to be loved and to make sure no one mistreats him again. Loki knows of his true parentage but keeps it a secret. Loki is powerful.


Hi guys, I'm back and with a new story. I own NOTHING! Have fun and leave me some feedback.

Chapter 1: Discovery

Loki sighed heavily again as he bathed his body fully in the lake. He couldn't believe this happened, in front of all those people, but then again yes he could. He could believe it because it was Thor and Thor loved it when Loki was the butt of the joke.

 _Earlier that day…_

 _Loki sighed once again as his parents and Thor and his friends laughed loudly at Thor and his friends antics and stories; some he had already heard so many times he tell them in his sleep. He did not want to be here, he wanted to be in his room, reading his books from the royal library as well as from Earth. There are those times when the family was so enamored with Thor and the Warriors Three where Loki could sneak out and not be bothered by them and head to Earth while to pick up some of the mortals tales told by some of the men and women they viewed as literary geniuses. Even though Loki was a god, he enjoyed the tales the mortals told with their words, it allowed him to imagine himself as the narrator or in rare cases the main character. He even went so far as to compare he, his family as well as the Warriors Three to some of the stories that he loved read and re-read based on the fact that he could connect with the main character or someone who is in his position. Not every story had a happy ending, he knew that even in real life; but for some reason he was even more upset when he would invest time into a mortal tale and the main character or characters did not have their way, in fact end up dying at the end or the person they loved ended up being taken from them and the character was left without a connection._

 _Thor laughed merrily with his friends as he sat at the head of the table, being his normal self which in many cases was not a good thing. His obscene, loud laughter making it easy to see into his mouth the food he was desecrating. He and the Warriors three were re-telling another of their "oh so gallant tales" about how they saved the day for one another. Every story was the same they would make plans to go out together, rush into an area guns blazing (human term of course) and someone ends up on their backside. What they keep failing to mention is that he is the one who has to think of a plan in order to save one if not all of them from certain doom because they were too foolish to think of an actual plan before rushing in like morons, but it didn't matter, Loki was seen as weak and defenseless, all because his powers were of the magical kind while they used actual weapons and they were the hero's as usual. He hated having to go with Thor and his friends on their little barbaric trips he would rather be inside or in the high mountains painting or just practicing his magic. It was another one of his favorite private pass times, he was sure that Heimdall had seen his little adventures but oddly enough he had not said anything to him directly or the all father. Either way he was glad he could have some privacy here._

 _Loki was so far into his own world that he did not hear any of his family call out his name. He even had a small smile on his face while thinking about what he could do after this horrid little affair._

" _Loki! Have been you paying attention to anything that was just said?"_

 _Loki looks in the direction of whomever called his name and answers or tries to anyway?-_

" _Hmmm? Did someone say something of interest?"_

 _His mother and father shook their heads at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. The Warriors three shook their heads with obvious disgust, Sif more so. The wench never did like him and vice versa but he could care less._

" _Well, this has been yet another enchanting evening, and now if you will excuse me I am going to retire to my room. Good night all."_

" _Brother, do you not wish to share in this night with me? With your family?"_

" _Yes, your bother has gone through a great length of trouble to include you in his festivities, the least you could do is show your support."- Sif said with a snarl of her lip_

" _Yes, well no one cares to know what you think Sif, so you can just stop talking; and continue shoveling food into that cavern you call a mouth."_

" _Sif is right this is a dinner to honor your brother and his friends in another fine accomplishment. You could learn something from Thor's adventures and learn to use a real weapon instead relying on maidens' magic tricks. They will do you no good Loki, only get you and anyone who is foolish enough to follow you killed."_

 _Loki sighed deeply, he was so tired of hearing about how he was not good enough to be considered a warrior. He just couldn't understand it, Odin knew what he was and Loki knew what he was (Odin doesn't know that Loki has known of his heritage since he was a small boy) and yet he continues to put him down for what comes naturally to him. He was starting to develop a headache and he needed to get to his secret place so he could relax._

" _Yes, yes. We have heard this discussion before I am a weak and useless piece of bilgesnip and do not deserve to be considered a part of the royal family. Now that that tiresome discussion is out of the way, I will taking my leave."- Loki turned to make a bee line for the door_

" _Loki, wait! Brother, I want you here. Is that not enough for you to stay?"_

 _Loki had not seen Thor move from his seat nor had he'd been that close to him._

" _Thor you have more than enough admirers around for this celebration of yours. I am not needed."_

" _Before you go at least let me give you your gift. Will you at least grant me that much?"_

 _Loki's eyes widened in shock; a gift? For him? From Thor? It was something that deserved his attention and his guard because Thor was never thoughtful enough to do something like this in front of other people._

" _Alright then. What is this gift?"_

" _I will give it to you but first you must close your eyes. I would not want to ruin the surprise."_

 _Loki, although guarded simply nodded his head and did as he was told and waited patiently with his eyes closed. He felt Thor place something on him but he could not figure out just what is was._

" _Okay, brother you may open them now. When I saw this I immediately thought of you."_

 _Loki still wishes he had not opened his eyes. For laying on top of his royal armor was a maiden's nightgown and in the worst color pink. Loki looked in horror at the man pretending to be his older brother. Thor had done many a cruel thing to him in his life hood, but this was the final straw._

" _New armor for when you practice your magic, dear brother. At least this way you will be more comfortable!"_

 _The entire hall burst with insane laughter at the foolish young prince, the maidens, the guards and Warriors three even Thor himself. Sif had tears in her eyes from laughing at him so hard. Loki felt his heart break and as he torn the gown off and fled from the room he only had one thing on his mind and that was to get out of there before he lost control. As he ran farther and farther from the hall he could still hear them laughing at him. He ran to the library and went to retrieve his knapsack from his secret compartment in one of the rows upon rows of books. It was the very thing that everyone seemed to hate him for, magic. He gathered his things and made sure no one was looking, while he teleported away to his secret place of peace._

Loki couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes as he leaned back against the hot rocks of the hot spring. It was very late but he did not care in the slightest. He knew his family was probably looking for him, but then again they are full of alcohol and food so they might not realize he is gone until the morning. Maybe not at all, he wouldn't put it past them. They would probably think him a child, a little brat who cannot handle a simple joke. But it was not a joke it was public humiliation and by someone that claimed to be his family. He exited the hot spring and wrapped a robe around his body, his blue skinned body. Yes, he knew he was a Jotun and like many of his teachers had told his mother and father, he was strong in his abilities. He found when he was young, that he had a spell placed upon him to alter his appearance to make him look Asgardian. Ever since then he has been able to take off the spell and place back whenever he wanted. He proceeded to walk a short distance to what looked like a blocked off cave entrance, to an untrained eye but if someone were to stand there and watch they would see that it was just an illusion.

As loki walked through the illusion, he did not notice a pair of eyes that were watching and have watched him ever since he had found this little sanctuary and called it his own. The eyes were not filled with malice or even lust, they were filled with curiosity and longing. Longing for a person who did not know of their existence. Well, he knew the blue skinned beauty knew there was someone watching over him and he did not mind that, but he did not want to get too close too soon for he was afraid that he would scare the beautiful creature away and no more would he be able to gaze upon the luscious creature anymore. Loki could feel eyes upon him, they probably belong to the person that helped him with the same eyes that helped him with that very uncomfortable rash that he developed by falling into a batch of plants that were unfamiliar to him. He remembered returned to the cave with a very serious rash upon his skin as he prepared some type of salve for the rash, he felt his wards shaking as to warn him that someone was close by. When he felt them cease, he passed through the illusion only to see a note and some berries and plants. The note was a recipe for the rash and at the end of the note it said _'you should be more careful when walking around or at least kno0w which plants are in the area. Next time I might not be able to help you, little one. But think of this as a small token of gratitude that you can thank me for when the time comes. Another time we shall meet but just know that I will watch over you and try to protect you.'_

Loki smiled at the memory and had always wondered just who this person was and just what was he like. He didn't even know the man's name, but he had shown him kindness, him a total stranger, he could have slaughtered him without a second thought and since none of his family knew about where he went half the time, no one would be able to find his body given the luck. Loki had gotten to the corridor of the cave and used his magic to light the lanterns that he hung throughout it. There were four other places within the cave, Loki turned them into rooms, nothing extravagant but something simple and elegant. Believe it or not Loki, could never really understand the grandness of the royal family and the way they do things. Just like with him there just some things that he pushed to the wayside and did not even bother discussing further but from time to time it still nagged at him whenever he saw a show of their power and privilege.

Loki entered his bedroom and began to dress himself it was only a pair of undergarments and an oversized shirt that did not belong to him. He found it by the entrance one day (another gift from his protector) when he came here and the smell of it was something that he was not familiar with but it enticed him to no end. Although he found it a bit odd that he would wear another man's shirt to bed, his magic was drained and he didn't bring any clothes. So that night he slept in the shirt and as soon as he laid in his bed sleep overcame him and he'd slept better than he had in all knows when. After he dressed, he went to his mirror to brush his hair. His ebony hair had grown to mid of his back and although it as a hassle to maintain he could not bring himself to cut it. His family along with Thor and his friends had made their snide comments about how feminine it made him look and even called him female versions of his name just for the fun of it. No matter what though he would not cut it because it was something that made him happy and it was his tell. Whenever he became mad or nervous he would play with a lock of his hair. As he brushed his hair to untangle it, his mind went back to the stranger that he knew roamed in the woods of Asgard. The same stranger who with this small act of kindness had made Loki 's day. Finished with his hair, his energy depleted and his eyelids dropping continuously, he made his way to his bed a bit peeved that he would not have the energy to continue reading one of his mortal adventures. This one was called Treasure Island by a mortal named Robert Louis Stevenson. He'd only read the first chapter but he was fairly excited about the rest of the book. He laid himself to rest on the plush bed for a night of bliss, the night's events still fresh within his mind and threatened to rid him of his opportunity to regain his energy. While lying there, beginning to toss and turn, his mind hazy with untouched slumber; he heard a voice, a deep bass that could make the ice poles melt.

' _Sleep little one. Sleep and dream away.'_

"Who are you? How did you get into my sanctuary?"

' _That is not important, what is is that you sleep and do not worry about the lesser things tonight. Just slumber in piece until the morn'. I will continue to watch over as I have the other nights. You will know who I am soon enough.'_

"But…?"

' _Sleep my lovely.'_

Loki could no longer fight it, his eyelids dropped to the last inch. The last thing on his mind not being about his family but of the mysterious stranger and the possibility of who it could be.

At the outside of the cave, in between two of the tallest trees sat a lone figure, his shadow being cast upon the trees. Dressed in a cloak and hood that covered everything but his eyes. His eyes shown from under the hood were a fierce molten gold with slits giving him a dangerous look about him. As he leapt to the center of the two trees, he raised his hand and green it glowed, suddenly the vines and plants began to move about the tress creating a hammock and shelter for it. The glowing ceased and he had his place of sleep for the night. It was high enough for a vantage point but low enough for him to jump into action in case of an emergency. As he lay within the hammock, using mother nature as his blanket, his mind drifted to the little blue beauty that was currently nesting within the cave just below him.

His final thought as he closed his eyes were of his little beauty.

' _Soon my little one, we shall meet. I have grown feelings for you just from afar. I have hope that my feelings will show you, you do not have to wander this place alone. I know there is more to you than meets the eye and I plan to find out everything there is to know about you. My little sapphire.'_

With those last thoughts gracing his mind, he closed his eyes and dreamt of a blue skinned, ebony haired beauty that with time and love, could shine as bright as the sun.


End file.
